Pale Elegance
by LadySirius32158
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is suddenly made aware of the beauty that is Narcissa Black what will come of it? And Rodolphus finds himself falling for Bellatrix. Chapter 2 up, please rr!
1. Chapter One

TITLE:

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: LM/NB

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling - I am simply toying with Lucius and Narcissa for my own purposes!

DEDICATION: I dedicate this work to the very sexy, very incredible Jason Isaacs, who is a veritable sex god in his own right, but when he wears that blonde wig - damn! And to all the Narcissas that play with and love my Luciuses... You make playing Lucius a pleasure indeed...

Pale Elegance

Chapter One - In Which the Awareness Level of an Unsuspecting Male is Raised

Lucius Malfoy hated Hogwarts with a vengeance.

He despised the school, and everything about it - most of all, he despised the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and thought he was the worst headmaster in the school's history. If only his father had gotten his way, Lucius would even now be at Durmstrang, actually learning the dark arts, not how to avoid them. But his mother had not wished her only child to be so far away, so mother love had prevailed over common sense. Although Lucius noted wryly to himself not in any other regard, as Abraxas still had his longstanding mistress. A tangled situation that was, and one he tried not to think about, even as he wondered was that the norm for pureblooded wizards and their marriages?

Lucius hated to study, and seldom bothered to do so. Not that he was stupid, far from it. He was a very intelligent young man, and actually a voracious reader - of what interested him, that is. Politics, history, certain pieces of literature... Most of the curriculum of the school he found boring beyond belief. He never appeared in the History of Magic class, but Binns never seemed to notice or care.

And late at night, when his fellow house mates were long asleep, he would make his silent way into the Common Room, for truth be told he had need for less sleep than others, and preferred to spend his time othewise - and he would sit before the fire reading into the wee hours of the night.

Lately, though, he had found himself not alone in his nocturnal pursuits. Another figure pursued a similar occupation, tucked up in a chair before the fire as well. One that took no notice of him, gave no indication that she had ever seen that he was there. Or that she cared one way or another.

He knew her, of course. She belonged to his House, obviously. And he knew everyone in his house. So how could he not know her? Her name was Narcissa. Narcissa Black. Of that ancient and venerable wizarding family. His family and hers long acquainted as well. He'd probably known her since childhood, paid her no heed, other than maybe pulling on her blonde braids now and then, in passing, calling her squirt, or some other inappropriate appellation as mischievous boys are wont to do.

But the braids were gone. The skirts had grown longer. And for some reason he had no desire to call her squirt, or anything similar. Narcissa Black was no child, far from it. She had grown into a fragrant young womanhood. And Lucius Malfoy found himself to be quite intrigued, in spite of himself.

He watched her surreptitiously, having learned to make the most of sidelong glances, peeking at her from beneath his long pale lashes, even as he pretended to take no notice of her. Thinking himself rather clever, too, until the night when she, shifting her position within her chair, tucking one foot beneath her, caught his eye with her own, holding it for a heartbeat - two heartbeats - three - a gentle smirk upon her lips - before returning her attention to her own tome, and Lucius was left to wonder how the temperature in the room had just suddenly risen.

The next night he gathered his courage, glancing boldly up from his book to find her unwavering gaze already fixed upon him. For a moment he found himself speechless - a rare condition with young Mr. Malfoy indeed - but he recovered quickly, even as he said, "What might you be reading tonight?"

"A book," she replied cheekily, before holding it up so that he could read the spine.

He tilted his head to see the title better. "_Desiree_," he read aloud, "what is it about?"

"It's an historical romance," Narcissa replied, "that takes place during the Napoleonic era. What are you reading, Mr. Malfoy?"

He smiled at her formality, but did not dispute it - long years of having manners instilled in him stood him in good stead. "I am re-reading _The Prince_, Miss Black," he replied.

"I have not read it," she admitted.

"Nor I yours..."

A moment of silence passed between them.

"I must admit that I am a fan of Napoleon's writing, as well as his campaigns. He had a most interesting mind," Lucius mused.

"He knew what he wanted and went after it, that makes him a bold man indeed," Narcissa agreed, shutting her book so that her finger held her place, as she listened to him speak. "I admired the way that he crowned himself Emperor, took the very crown from the Pope's hands and placed it upon his head. After all, he was a self-made man."

"That he was indeed," Lucius agreed animatedly, "very much so." He glowed as he began to expound on this, one of his favourite topics - so few people at Hogwarts appreciated this sort of talk. The only person he ever spoke to in such a way was Severus Snape. And yet, this lovely girl seemed to be hanging on his every word, drinking it all in with every evidence of interest. Without noticing what he did, he slid his own bookmark into place, and Machiavelli was relegated to the table, forgotten.

Some forty-five minutes passed in the course of this most pleasant occupation, which a sudden meow at Lucius' feet caught his attention. He glanced down to find his cat rubbing at his leg, looking up at him, as if to ask, why are you still up and not paying attention to me? "Oh my, how remiss of me," he said quickly, "here I've been rambling on and it must be getting quite late..." Which it was, of course, but he did not regret having stayed up talking to her in this fashion. Far from it. Osiris leapt up into his lap, demandingly, and gave Narcissa a curious glance, as if wondering what she was doing there.

Narcissa looked the cat in the eye, undaunted. "I think he is trying to tell you something," she said, amused. "And you haven't been rambling, I've quite enjoyed talking to you. But yes, I think I must go up to bed now."

Lucius rose from his seat, setting the annoyed cat upon his shoulder, where it perched and glared at Narcissa. Noting this, Lucius reprimanded him softly. "Behave...," before turning his attention back to the girl, as she too rose gracefully to her feet.

"Thank you for a very lovely evening," he said softly, bowing to her in a most gentlemanly fashion.

"Thank you," she countered, favoring him with a demure smile and a slight curtsey. "Good night, Mr. Malfoy, sleep well." She turned to go toward the girls' dorms, pausing just long enough for what she knew she would hear.

"Good night, Miss Black, and may all your dreams be lovely ones," he replied, watching as she continued along her way, before addressing his cat once more. "Come, to bed," he said, patting the mau gently, as he went his own way toward the boys' dorms. For some reason, he could not stop smiling.


	2. Birds of a Feather

TITLE: Pale Elegance

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: LM/NB

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling - I am simply toying with Lucius and Narcissa for my own purposes!

DEDICATION: I dedicate this work to the very sexy, very incredible Jason Isaacs, who is a veritable sex god in his own right, but when he wears that blonde wig - damn! And to all the Narcissas that play with and love my Luciuses... You make playing Lucius a pleasure indeed...

Pale Elegance

Chapter Two - Birds of a Feather

A whispered word. A surreptitious swish of the wand. Instant muck on the path of an unsuspecting student whose next step lands directly in the murky goo. A cry of dismay. A smirk of satisfaction from an apparently disinterested spectator.

Rodolphus Lestrange, arms sprawled indolently across the back of one of the stone benches within the inner courtyard, watched the proceedings with great amusement evident upon his darkly handsome face. Enjoying the spectacle of the disturbance he was responsible for, the cries of annoyance, the foul language and curses vocalized by students who otherwise presented angelic faces to the rest of the world. And for what purpose had he done this, why was he so intent upon this minor bit of mischief and commotion? Was it from sheer boredom and simple malice? Oh no, indeed. It was all done for the benefit of the dark haired beauty who sat beside him, a smug look upon her lovely face. For Bellatrix. Bellatrix Black.

Rodolphus and Bellatrix had known one another since childhood, their families being age old acquaintances, if not even distant relatives, for all of the ancient pureblood wizarding families were related somehow, and knew each other well. Although some were not directly associated with, those families considered to be on the fringe, such as the Weasleys, and the Potters. Or as little as possible, anyway. They had played together as children, and Rodolphus had been thrilled to discover at an early age that the small dark haired girl displayed the same fascination with death that he himself did - and they embarked together upon a meaningful career of killing unsuspecting little creatures wherever they found them - oftentimes torturing them, slowly and ruthlessly, before allowing them the final peace of death. They had been thrilled to end up in the same house when they received their invitations to Hogwarts, and were rarely seen one without the other, boon companions and close friends.

Until suddenly, in their seventh and final year at the school, something happened which changed their relationship forever - namely, Rodolphus became aware of Bella as not just a friend, but as a young woman - and that made all the difference in the world. He had noticed girls before this, surely, had dated a few, once his hormones had kicked in - and he was all too aware that one day he would be given one to wed. But that mattered not to him then, he was out to have fun, and nothing more. But when his inner eye cleared, and he began to see Bella Black in a new light - he found himself quite smitten with her. Did he bother to inform her of this change of heart, ask her opinion regarding him, to see whether his feelings were recipcrocated?

No, of course not. He's a man, isn't he? He continued on as before, however his actions were more possessive than they had been, and woe betide any male who drew near to his Bellatrix - they would find themselves on the wrong end of his wand. And confused as to the reason for it, which only served to enhance his already shady reputation.

Bella was watching his actions with great amusement, his preening for her benefit. She simply ate it up, considered it her due. She loved his attentions, his possessiveness - he was her best friend, after all, had been for years. But she had not failed to notice that the older he grew, the more handsome he became. And Rodolphus Lestrange was very handsome in her eyes. One of these days she might actually let him know that she thought so. But not until she was quite ready.

Her dark eyes took on a mischievous glint as she saw her young cousin approaching, with his three friends. Troublemakers, all of them. Gryffindors and foolishly proud of it. How she despised Sirius for betraying their family, for being so much less than he could be, the pitiful fool. She laid her hand upon Rodolphus' muscular thigh, applying a light pressure to get his attention, and when he turned toward her inquisitively, she murmured, "Do something to those four," her glance indicating the Marauders. He followed her line of sight and smiled, pleased with the way her mind worked. Foolish second years. Still stupid and innocent. Especially these four.

"Your wish is ever my command," he murmured. Let's see, something to get their attention, annoy them, and yet not lay blame upon himself or Bella, simply afford them some amusement. Ah, he had it. First he performed an innocuous sticking charm upon the four clods. And then he hexed open the shoelaces on the trainers of the first one in line - that one, being James Potter - which caused him to trip. Sirius, being directly behind him, was forced to catch him before he fell, and Remus was in the same position, just behind Sirius, latching onto the dark haired boy to balance himself, and finally Peter Pettigrew, bringing up the rear, also had to grab onto Remus for dear life.

Imagine their surprise when they could not unstick their hands from one another, and all four boys found themselves upon the ground, presenting the most amusing tangled image of confusion.

"Hey, watch out, that's me there", "Watch where you have your hand", "Remus, is that you", and "Hey guys garoff me" peppered the air. The four buffoons quickly drew a crowd, which chortled in glee at their helpless antics. Until a particularly intelligent redhead who was passing by, her attention caught by the sound of mischief, summed up the situation and quickly went to the boys' rescue.

"Come Rodolphus," Bella said, "I weary of these children." She waited for him to rise and offer her his hand, and they swept from the courtyard, like a radiant young prince and princess, smirking at the mayhem they left behind.


	3. In Which a Young Man Learns of Joy

TITLE: Pale Elegance

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: LM/NB

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling - I am simply toying with Lucius and Narcissa for my own purposes!

DEDICATION: I dedicate this work to the very sexy, very incredible Jason Isaacs, who is a veritable sex god in his own right, but when he wears that blonde wig - damn! And to all the Narcissas that play with and love my Luciuses... You make playing Lucius a pleasure indeed...

Pale Elegance

Chapter Three - In Which A Young Man Learns of Both Joy and Sorrow

Lucius Malfoy's world had changed. Suddenly, incredibly, marvelously changed. And definitely for the better, no doubt about that. His heart was filled to bursting with the joy it contained, the hope, the excitation - and, dare he think it, the love. For he had fallen head over heels in love, with Narcissa Black.

He began his day with her now, waiting for her in the Slytherin Common Room, arriving early to ensure that he not miss her passage, offering her his arm as well as an escort to breakfast, which she gladly accepted. And then he walked her to her first class, reappearing outside the classroom door when the class was done, from which he would escort her to the next one. He was there waiting for her when her day was through, and they would either walk back to the Common Room together, or he would get one of his toadies - aka Crabbe and Goyle - to carry their books back for them, so that they would be free to go elsewhere. For example, out by the lake, one of their favourite places to walk and talk.

He hung on her every word, listening raptly as they discussed everything and nothing. He even went so far as to study with her in the library, he who never willingly cracked a book that didn't interest him. Under her influence, he actually did his homework and he also began to attend the meetings of the Slug Club that he was invariably invited to - but only because he knew that Narcissa was invited as well. Professor Slughorn delighted in seeing the two wealthy blonds together, and smilingly asked what they would like as a wedding gift. They ignored his bon mots, but it was a thought that had passed more than once through Lucius' mind, and he had actually begun a search for the perfect ring, and the perfect moment in which to present it.

The school was abuzz with talk of the upcoming Yule Ball, even though Halloween was just past. Who was going with who, what would be worn, decorations, theme... typical topics of conversation. The weather had turned quite chill, typical of Scotland in November, but still the duo found time for their familiar walks about the lake, especially in the evening, once the sun had gone down. Lucius tucked Narcissa's hand carefully into his arm and covered it for the sake of warmth. Of course he did. No ulterior motives there. Just warmth.

"Shall you be going to Hogsmeade next weekend?" Lucius asked her. Personally he did not care for these outings, not normally. But her opportunity of having her company would make the experience not only palatable, but highly desireable.

She stole a glance at him sidewise, through pale lashes, as if she could read his mind, seemingly bemused by his question. "Are you asking me?" she countered coquettishly.

He should have known better than to try to be oblique with her. "Forgive me, I couched that badly," he hastily admitted, restructuring his question. "May I have the honour of escorting you to Hogsmeade Village next weekend?" That was better.

"You may," she assented, moving slightly closer to him, as he slightly increased the pressure upon her hand.

And yet he was waffling, for that was not the question foremost on his mind.

"Narcissa," he began - for they had reached the stage where first names were comfortable, and allowed to be used.

"Yes, Lucius?"

"May I..." But before he could get the next words out, they were rudely interrupted by whoops of laughter and running figures which appeared as if from nowhere, cutting directly across their path, forcing them to either halt or be run into.

"Run, James, run!" the darkhaired youth was crying gleefully, as he pulled on the hand of a smaller tawny headed boy, whom he never let go of, even as the boy cried out, "Sirius, not so fast!" These two came to an abrupt halt as their projected trajectory took them straight into Lucius Malfoy's chest. Obviously a place neither wished to be. The platinum blonde threw out his hands to safeguard the beauty at his side, stepping quickly and protectively in front of her as he did so.

"What the deuce do you think you're doing, Black?" he cried angrily, "Lupin... both of you, take your worthless selves away from here before you hurt someone!"

Sirius looked at his cousin, standing so intimately behind her white knight, far too close for casual acquaintance, he thought. "Et tu, Narcissa?" he said quietly, his eyes indicating the level of the betrayal he felt.

"Sirius, you're a fool," Narcissa said, "run away and play, and leave the adults alone, you foolish child..."

Sirius started, stung, and a sharp retort was on his lips, but Remus, having seen the expression in Lucius' eyes, didn't find this to be a good idea. "Sirius, we have to go," he tugged at his friend's sleeve. Sirius instantly obeyed, and the next moment they had continued to run along their way, two other figures having passed by in the meantime - aka James and Peter - and soon all four were racing together back toward the castle.

Lucius was livid, and had Narcissa not been present, there is little doubt he would have hexed the heathens. But he had had her to consider, as well as his blood pressure. He turned to her, forcing himself to stay calm, concern written on his face, wondering if they had upset her. But rather than agitation, all he could discern was admiration - for himself.

"You were magnificent," she told him, her eyes shining, "my knight in shining armour..." She leaned up toward him, he leaned down toward her, and their lips seemed to find each other with little difficulty. Ah, the beauty of the first kiss.

"My lady," he replied, once they had come up for air. "Will you go with me to the Yule Ball?" This was the question he had truly wished to ask, and now it was done.

"I will," she agreed, smiling.

They walked back to the castle, separating only when Narcissa's sister Bellatrix approached, wishing to speak to her sister. Lucius gave the brunette a less than friendly look, but she only laughed at him as she drew Narcissa away. Narcissa motioned to Bella to wait a moment, then leaned up and whispered in Lucius' ear softly, "I'll see you later tonight," and kissed his earlobe gently before she returned to her sister's side and allowed herself to be appropriated.

Oh my, was that Lucius Malfoy floating on that cloud, as he made his solitary way to the Slytherin Common Room, almost tripping over Severus Snape, oblivious to his presence before him, his mind on something entirely different.

"Lucius," Severus tried to call him back to reality, "I was just about to look for you. This just arrived by owl post, it seems to be from your parents."

Brought back to reality, Lucius took the rolled parchment, curious to know what could possibly be wanted of him. His parents were generally too busy to trouble themselves with his welfare, and he had come to prefer it that way, jetsetting about the globe, leaving him to his own devices. He unrolled the parchment, and read,

_Dear Lucius,_

_Wonderful news! We have just finished negotations for your bride! Congratulations - you are hereby betrothed to Bellatrix Black. The marriage is to be this coming summer. We shall let you know when you are to formally propose, when the engagement shall be announced, and we'll see about a ring at that time. Until then, get to know her._

_Abraxas and Larissa Malfoy_

Lucius stared in disbelief at the elegantly scrawled words, as his whole world fell about him.


	4. In Which Cupid's Arrow is Misdirected On

TITLE: Pale Elegance

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: LM/NB, BB/RL

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling - I am simply toying with Lucius and Narcissa for my own purposes!

DEDICATION: I dedicate this work to the very sexy, very incredible Jason Isaacs, who is a veritable sex god in his own right, but when he wears that blonde wig - damn! And to all the Narcissas that play with and love my Luciuses... You make playing Lucius a pleasure indeed...

Pale Elegance

Chapter Four - In Which Cupid's Arrow is Misdirected Once More

Normally, Rodolphus Lestrange would never have deigned to speak to a first year student, other than to demand that he get out of his way. Or order him to fetch something. Or perhaps to ridicule him. He actually disliked children, quite a bit. (It seemed hard to believe he was ever a child himself). But this was a different situation, this first year being his younger brother, Rabastan, of whom Rodolphus was actually quite fond, and even rather protective. Rabastan and his best friend, Regulus Black.

Rodolphus was in his dorm, the one he shared with Lucius, Severus, Crabbe and Goyle, seated upon his bed, a book of verse open upon his lap, surreptitiously attempting to memorize some of it. He had the idea that Bella might enjoy it, and he was feeliing the need to play the Lothario. Normally, an underclassman would not dare to invade the sanctity of the seventh year dorm, but this one had something on his mind and thought nothing of approaching his older brother with his thoughts. His dark face wore a scowl, and his robes appeared to be rather the worse for wear. In fact, they were positively drenched.

Rodolphus raised his eyebrow askance at his brother's appearance, and then realized that young Mr. Black was in the same wet condition. "Surely you two didn't fall into the lake?" he asked, and was rewarded with an even blacker scowl.

"No, of course not," Rabastan replied, "we were in the boys' loo just now, when suddenly - it exploded!"

"Exploded?" Rodolphus asked languidly, "how do you mean?" He didn't seem overly concerned about a matter of errant plumbing. That seemed to be something for Filch to handle.

"It was my brother," Regulus interjected, "him and his sorry lot of friends."

Ah, now that was a different matter. "Are you sure?" Rodolphus questioned the boy, his muscles tensing even as he laid his book aside, his attention now thoroughly claimed by the two lads before him.

"Postive," Regulus nodded energetically. "I'm sure it was them, I saw Sirius with some dungbombs earlier this morning."

"Then they need to be taught a lesson, don't they?" He gained his feet, glancing toward the inert Crabbe and Goyle, neither of whom seemed to be particularly occupied. Lucius was absent, alas, or he would have enjoined his participation in the game. "Come, I need you," he beckoned to the neanderthalic duo, as he swept from the dorm, the wet boys scrambling in his wake.

Rodolphus was never one to shrink from trouble. Far from it. He liked to be in the thick of it. But on his own terms, of course. When he was calling the shots. And he had every intention of staying in charge on this occasion, as well.

He strode purposefully from the dungeons, and to anyone who knew him it was apparent that something was brewing. He and his entourage began the climb up the connecting stairs toward Gryffindor. The closer they drew toward the dorm, the greater the crowd they were attracting, curious as to the cause of this commotion. He paid them no heed. Once before the portrait of the Fat Lady, he took up an aggressive stance, collaring one of the young Gryffindors who was about to enter into the Common Room. "Tell Potter and Black I want a word with them," he commanded, and the youngster hastened to obey.

A few moments later, both boys appeared, curious, no doubt, as to why they were being called out. But judging by the smirks on their faces, they obviously had some sort of idea, although they both acted surprised at seeing Rodolphus there..

"You want something, Lestrange?" James spoke first, taking on a rather belligerent attitude.

"You and your little gang of hooligans are responsible for the damage in the boys' loo," Rodolphus asserted, "and I want an apology from you to my brother for what you did. Yours too, Black," he added for Sirius' benefit, even as the other boy snorted in contempt. "Or I'll tell Dumbledore on you both."

"Lestrange, you're daft," James asserted cooly, "I don't know what you're talking about. Sirius and I've been here all day. You can ask anyone. I think it was most likely a member of your own House. Why don't you ask around?"

"Yes, like Snivellus," Sirius interjected with a smirk. "Sounds like something he'd do just as an excuse to play with his chemistry set." The two boys snickered, exchanging glances, even as they were joined by two more of their number. Namely Remus and Peter. "Our friends will vouch for us," Sirius maintained evenly, "so why don't you and your band of merry men just sod off?" His glance fell upon his little brother, and for a moment it faltered at the sight of his drenched robes, but then his mask of indifference fell back into place.

Rodolphus took a step toward Sirius, a step that was taken in unison by Crabbe and Goyle, menacing grunts issuing from their joint mouths. Sirius stood his ground, and James took a protective step toward him, even as Remus attempted to play matchmaker, and Peter cowered where he was. "Now, gentlemen, is this really necessary?" Remus began.

Rodolphus' hand flew to the wand in his pocket. He had every intention of using it, fuck the rules. He made his own rules. Murmurs flew through the crowd that hovered about the periphery of the feuding boys, ripples of excitement and anticipation. It was well known that these two houses despised one another, and what would follow was anyone's guess. But it was bound to be good, whatever it was.

A new voice made itself heard beside Rodolphus, having just arrived, and he smiled at her familiar dulcet tones. His beloved. His Bella. "Come to watch the fun, love?" he fairly purred. But her next words took him greatly aback.

"Forget them!" she almost hissed, "we have far worse problems. Come!"

With a negligent laugh, he pulled his wand and lightly tapped Sirius on the forehead. "Lucky for you I have business elsewhere," before he followed the darkhaired girl away from them, to the disappointment of the students who had hoped for some sort of spectacle. Once they were alone, in a corridor away from everyone, Bella turned to face him at last, her eyes flashing fire, and her very body language proclaiming her unhappiness.

"Have you received any sort of owl from your parents?" she wanted to know.

"No, I haven't," he replied, perplexed, "why, should I? What's wrong, love?" He hated to see her like this, so thoroughly agitated, and he attempted to soothe her, placing his hands upon her arms in a calming gesture.

"Because I have one," she said, "and the fools are under the impression that they are going to marry me off to Lucius Malfoy!"

Rodolphus looked as if he had been struck by lightning. His mouth fell open in utter disbelief. And in a moment of exquisite timing, Rabastan came around the corner, envelope in hand. "I was going to give this to you earlier," he said to his older brother, "I ran into the owl in the owlery..."

With trepidation, Rodolphus tore the missive open, read the damning words. "Narcissa? Me and Narcissa? Oh no, oh hell no," he shook his head. "Not now. Not ever." He drew the unhappy Bellatrix into his arms, and the two simply stood there, appalled at what was happening in their lives. And amazed at the rapidity with which happiness can change to tragedy without warning.


End file.
